Level Entrance Door
The Level Entrance Door is a structure used as an entrance to a world. They appear in almost every Banjo-Kazooie game, and look different for each world. When approaching a world entrance, the music usually changes to resemble the music from that world. The doors will only open if you have collected enough Jiggies and have used those Jiggies to unlock the world. Banjo-Kazooie Mumbo's Mountain: It looks like a mountain, with the door at its base. Treasure Trove Cove: It looks like a massive treasure chest. The area around it is a beach area, with a ship built into the wall. Clanker's Cavern: It is simply a pipe built into the wall. The area around it has a very sewer-like look. Bubblegloop Swamp: It looks like a hut. The area around it looks very swampy (including Piranha Water). Freezeezy Peak: It is an ice-covered door, built into a massive advent calendar. The area around it is all snow. Gobi's Valley: It looks like Trunker. The area around it looks very Egyptian, including a sarcophagus (standing upright). It also contains damaging sand surrounding the door. Mad Monster Mansion: It is a small, haunted house-like door. The area around it is a graveyard. Rusty Bucket Bay: It is a ship sitting in a water-filled area. Click Clock Wood: It is a tree covered in ivy. The area around it is tall grass and other tree trunks. Banjo-Tooie Mayahem Temple: It is a Mayan structure built into a cliff wall. Glitter Gulch Mine: It is a rope, hanging into a hole. The area around it resembles a quarry. The piles of waste rock surrounding the entrance may be left overs from the mine itself. Witchyworld: It is what looks like an amusement park entrance, with a large neon sign reading "Witchyworld". It is surrounded by a chain-link fence, and has a broken log flume car nearby. The gate on the fence reads "Closed". Jolly Roger's Lagoon: It is a door in the cliff wall. It has a sign next to it that reads "To Ye Lagoone". Terrydactyland: It is a large Triceratops head, with its mouth open. Grunty Industries: It is a brick building, with a sign showing the name of the world. The building is surrounded by barrels. Hailfire Peaks: It is a charred stone structure, resembling the Colosseum inside the world. Cloud Cuckooland: It is a bubble, sitting on a ledge overlooking nothing but clouds. The bubble carries you up into the world. Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge Most of the world entrances are scary faces, but can be different depending on their surroundings. Cliff Farm: A scary face in a cliff wall, next to a farming field and haystacks. Breegull Beach: A scary face in a cliff wall, with a beach in front of it. Bad Magic Bayou: A scary-looking, gnarled tree, with a scary face built into it. Spiller's Harbor: A scary face in a cliff wall, with a stone staircase, with a life preserver on its wall, in front of it. Freezing Furnace: A scary face in a cliff wall, with an icy path in front of it. Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts In this game, there is more than one entrance to each world. These doors have an image of the world they send you to and a number above them (which refers to the number of Jiggies needed, or the number act it is). The doors send you to different "Acts" of each world, which is the same world, but with different challenges. Gallery Image:Mumbos_Mountain_entry.png|The entrance to Mumbo's Mountain. Image:Treasure_Trove_Cove_entry.png|The entrance to Treasure Trove Cove. Image:Clankers_Cavern_entry.png|The entrance to Clanker's Cavern. Image:Bubblegloop_Swamp_entry.png|The entrance to Bubblegloop Swamp. Image:Freezeezy_Peak_entry.png|The entrance to Freezeezy Peak. Image:Gobis_Valley_entry.png|The entrance to Gobi's Valley. Image:Mad_Monster_Mansion_entry.png|The entrance to Mad Monster Mansion. Image:Rusty_Bucket_Bay_entry.png|The entrance to Rusty Bucket Bay. Image:Click_Clock_Wood_entry.png|The entrance to Click Clock Wood. Image:Mayahem_Temple_entry.png|The entrance to Mayahem Temple. Image:Glitter_Gulch_Mine_entry.png|The entrance to Glitter Gulch Mine. Image:Witchyworld_entry.png|The entrance to Witchyworld. Image:Jolly_Rogers_Lagoon_entry.png|The entrance to Jolly Roger's Lagoon. Image:Terrydactyland_entry.png|The entrance to Terrydactyland. Image:Grunty_Industries_entry.png|The entrance to Grunty Industries. Image:Hailfire_Peaks_entry.png|The entrance to Hailfire Peaks. Image:Cloud_Cuckooland_entry.png|The entrance to Cloud Cuckooland. Image:Cliff_farm_entrance.png|The entrance to Cliff Farm. Image:Breegullbeachentrance.png|The entrance to Breegull Beach. Image:Badmagicbayou_entrance.png|The entrance to Bad Magic Bayou. Image:Spiller%27s_harbor_entrance.png|The entrance to Spiller's Harbor. Image:Freezingfurnaceentrance.png|The entrance to Freezing Furnace. Category:Objects